What Happens Next?
by SolarByte
Summary: -Set after The Passing. Contains Spoilers.- The remaining original trio decide to follow the survivors of L4D2. But, Will they make it? Also, It turns out that Ellis's Buddy Keith is still alive. ZoeyXKeith. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

First Story. Bawww. Fear the fail english.

Oh, **Spoilers for the new L4D2 DLC, The Passing. Do NOT read if you don't want to find out who dies. Thank you.** Everything you might want to know is down at the bottom. And, This is a fanfic where you suggest the pairing. Now read. :Y Oh, i used Wordpad for this (getting Open Office.) So Sorry for any grammar/Spelling errors.

Oh, I'm so nervous. I fail. :Y

---

On watching the blood-covered stock car drive off; with it's redneck driver shouting something about Jimmy Gibbs, Zoey felt incredibly cheerful. They'd helped a bunch of people as well as finding out that they weren't the only survivors. _At least I'm not the only woman left._ Turning back to group; her smiled turned into a frown. _Bill._ Bill wasn't there. He'd been missing ever since that tank had turned up. Even nastier than usual. It'd split the group, Although Francis and Zoey were lucky to find Louis. Louis still didn't look so good, with his legs still badly injured from the bout with the tank. Although being Louis had it's own advantages. He was always the optimist, so he shook it off pretty easily. Hopefully he'd be able to walk again soon anyway. Besides, More pressing matters needed to be attended first. They needed to find where Bill's body was. They needed to pay the old veteran respect for his sacrifice.

"Zoey?" Francis's husky voice cut through Zoey's thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "You okay? You seemed... kinda outta it." Zoey craned her neck to look at Francis. For the first time; she took in how tired he looked. The bags under his eyes were noticable, and scratches and bitemarks covered his arms. He looked... well, Terrible. I guess Zoey wasn't one to talk. Her hair was a greasy mess, hair roughly tied up. Her Jacket with covered with blood and brain matter and god knows what else. She too was covered with scratches and bitemarks. Locking her green gaze with Francis's Brown one, she smiled. The usual tough exterior was gone, just to be replaced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We just need to find... Bill." She choked the words out; Worrying thoughts piercing her mind again. many images of Bill's broken body flashed through her mind, scaring her._ What if it's beaten beyond recognition? _ "Can we try to?" She whispered to Francis. Louis wasn't playing attention. He was attempting to stand up, using the bridge rails as support. Zoey found herself watching, hoping he wouldn't strain his legs too much. Francis coughed, bringing her attention back to him.

"Sure. We'll go now, if you want." He told Zoey. Zoey smiled before hugging Francis. Francis was shocked by Zoey's sudden action. He hesitantly held his arms up before returning the hug. "It's okay kid." Francis and Zoey seperated. Francis was blushing. _Now, That's a rare sight._ This made Zoey giggle. Francis cocked a brow in confusion before smirking. Turning to Louis, who was standing without using the rails. Looking rather proud of himself, he slowly walked over to Francis and Zoey.

"So, What's next?" he asked. The normal enthusiasm in his voice again. Zoey opened her mouth to speak; but Francis answered first.

"We're going to find Bill. Hopefully his... body is still out there." Francis replied calmly; althought the faintest hint of worry could be heard in the biker's voice. He was also badly affected by Bill's death. Louis nodded understandingly.

"Well then, we better get searching!" Louis smiled. he walked over to his choice weapon: A submachine gun. Zoey had her pistol and a baseball bat just in case. Francis went to retrieve his shotgun. A little low on ammo, but hopefully they're weren't that many infected left out there. Observing the mounds of corpses strewn before them, Zoey was given the hope that there wasn't many left waiting out there. Carefully, they made it down to the ground floor. Francis muttered something about 'hating messy streets'. Zoey didn't blame him, as blood literally covered the streets. The streetlights flickered dully above, lighting the paved street. The trio started searching for the war veteran's body; sticking together due to the fear of special infected lurking around. Surely enough; a slimy appendage wrapped itself around Francis. The biker swore outloud and tried to peel the tongue off from around his waist, dropping his gun in the process. Zoey turned round to face the direction where the tongue had come from. She spotted the owner of said appendage; and took aim. Firing off a few shots, she smirked when she heard the smoker's dying cough.

"Thanks." Francis grunted when he felt the smoker's tongue loosen.

"Nice shot Zoey!" Louis said as he passed Zoey. He limped slightly; but that didn't seem to affect his mood. The group started making their way around, until Zoey had spotted a massive trail of blood leading into a generator room. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. The stench was overpowering.

"Hey, guys." She said to the others; who turned and looked in the direction of the blood trail.

"Someone really took a beating." Louis said, sadness easily detected in his usually cheery voice. The group stood in silence, until Francis coughed loudly.

"Well. Let's continue. There might be some useful supplies in that building." The otehr two agreed, and walked into the generator room.

Zoey opened her mouth to scream, but no sound escaped from her chapped lips. The sight that lay before her made the trio stand in utter complete shock. Bill's battered and broken body lay slumped againest the generator. His gun lay in his lap; his cold hands feebly grasping it. The veteran's head was hung. He looked as if he was sleeping. But, the massive trail of blood that led from his long dead body said otherwise. Zoey's head spun. _Why? Why Bill!?_ Francis pulled her close and Zoey cried into his shoulder, not caring if any infected heard. Francis and Zoey stood there for a long time and Zoey was grateful for a shoulder to cry on. After what seemed an age, Louis spoke up.

"Guys... I know it's hard, but we're going to have to get moving soon." The words sent fresh grief through Zoey. She didn't want to leave Bill. Never. She'd seen him as a father; one who cared. One who was strong. Not just for her, but for everyone around her aswell.

"He's right, you know." Francis took Zoey's chin in his hand, and tilted her face until her eyes were once locked again with Francis's. "Come on, Bill wouldn't want to see you like this. He sacrificed himself for us. So, Let's not let his death be in vain, Okay kid?" He smiled. Zoey couldn't help but smile back. Zoey nodded.

"Can we stay here for a few more minutes?" Zoey said; her voice coming out as a strained whisper.

"Sure." Francis replied. Louis came over and for a few more minutes, the trio was silent. Thinking of all the times Bill had saved them. Thinking of the times they spent in saferooms, having chats which ended up with everyone laughing. (Except for Francis. He'd mumble about hating the thing they'd been chatting about.) Thinking of the times when things were tough; and Bill's leadership had got them out, alive. Thinking about... Bill. They'd only been together for a few weeks, but the old veteran had left a hole in their hearts. Francis then decided to speak.

"Goodbye old ma- I mean, Bill. We'll do you proud."

"Yeah. Goodbye Bill. Rest in peace." Louis then said after.

"Goodbye Bill Overbeck. Thanks for... everything." She finished, unable to say more.

"He's probably sniping smokers in heaven." Louis joked, and everyone laughed. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, it'd sounded like the thing Bill would be doing. Eventually everyone calmed down.

"So, what next?" Louis piped up. Francis opened his mouth to speak, but Zoey beat him to it.

"Why don't we follow Ellis and the others?" At this, Francis and Louis stared at her with wide eyes, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Look, I know I said we weren't gonna bother with CEDA anymore. But... I going with the others would be good. I mean, with three of us again, we might not make it. The more the merrier, right?"

Again, Francis was about to speak; Louis beat him.

"You know... As crazy as it sounds, it's a good idea. I mean, hey. Why not one more shot with CEDA? Besides... I wouldn't mind seeing Rochelle again." At that, his cheeks turned crimson. Francis cocked an eyebrow. "So, Francis. ya in?"

"It's a stupid-" Before he could finish his sentence, Louis socked him on the shoulder.

"Ah, Come on. Ya'd miss us, correct?" Louis smirked while Francis looked suprised and deep in thought. He sighed heavily.

"Yes, I'd miss you."

"So, there is something ya don't hate other than vests, huh?" Louis laughed.

"Yeah. You guys." He said. "I guess." He then said after looking at Louis while he said it.

"Well, it's settled!" Zoey said, smiling. "We're off to find the others. I can't wait to see Ellis again. Did I ever tell you about the time my buddy Ellis stole a racecar from the mall and drove it over some zombies?" Both Francis and Louis broke into laughter on hearing Zoey's attempt to do one of the redneck's long-winded stories. Zoey couldn't help but smile, despite the grief that was still lodged in her heart. She may've lost the leader of their mismatched group; but at least she still had Francis and Louis. Suddenly, a calming tune entered her ears. The other two quieted down. They must've heard it too. A calming tune entered her ears. It was quite quiet.

_'Ti guardo per I ultima Volta, mentre vado via~'_

_'Ti Ascolto respirare, non scatto la fotografia.'_

_'Non porterò nessuna traccia dentro me, niente che dovrò rimuovere...'_

_'S'e hai giocato è uguale, anche se adesso fa male...'_

_'Se hai amato era amore, non è mai un errore.' _

Was all they heard, before the earsplitting scream of a hoard drowned out the rest of the song. Thanks to her brief knowledge of italian; she quickly translated the last few words.

"If you loved, It was loved. It's never a mistake..." She mumbled to herself. She repeated the words, while looking at Francis. A warm feeling crept into her chest. She was about to speak, when the screams of the hoard could be heard again. Much closer this time.

Francis grabbed Zoey's hand. "Time to go kid. Let's go catch that redneck of yours, hey?" Zoey nodded in response. Muttering one final goodbye to Bill's long dead corpse, she removed the pistols from her belt and started firing at the oncoming hoard.

---

Urm. Well... That sucked. Ha, I'm sorry. But, Like I've said on my profile, Let's hope you can ignore the bad english/grammar and focus on the story/plot within. So, anyway. Let's start by saying, This is a fanfiction where YOU decide the pairings! So, In the reviews, be sure to say what you want. Be it NickXEllis, NickXRochelle, FrancisXLouis (Okay, Maybe not so much. XD) RochelleXLouis, CoachX... Sorry Coach. But, Not ZoeyXanyone. This story is purely gonna be ZoeyXKeith. (Don't shoot me. :'D) Okay, Thanks. Anyway, I'm going to post the first three chapters. If I get enough Positive reviews, I'll be sure to continue it. Oh, I don't mind crits, or anything. Just don't flame, Thanks. and OH, Sorry for OOCness. I've got L4D, but, I can't play it. So, I don't really know the characters that well. (Laptop is too bad and cheap to play it without extreme lag.)

And Finally, Yes, This does contain spoilers for the passing. Your fault for reading if you DIDN'T want it spoiled. But, hey. And Oh, sorry for Skimping on details/going overboard on details in some parts. I'll try to include more action next time. and, LASTLY, The Song is italian, Yes. and It's called "Non è mai un errore" (It's never a mistake) by Raf. The first few words, I love, So I kinda included it. And the first sentence, 'Im watching you for the last time while I'm going away' Kinda matched to Bill, as hes dead now. Baww, Thanks for making me cry, VALVe. Anyway, This writer's comments is getting to big. So, reviews, please?

(I'll try to make it longer next time.)

Argh, This is so bad. Hopefully, By writing this, I should improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Argh, Something I forgot to mention. This story will follow the original survivors through the L4D2 Campaigns. Thanks. Anyway, Let's meet Keith. :'D (Ah yes, This story contains _suggested_ ZoeyXFrancis. Not full on ZoeyXFrancis. Thought I'd tell you.

Ha, By the way guys, You've made me incredibly happy! When I saw those reviews when I logged on this morning, I was thrilled! So I decided to go and hurry this part along for you guys.

Also, **Moving onto the pairings, **I noticed quite a few people (3, Lawl.) Didn't really want this fanfic having some yaoi in it. Besides, as much as I love me some NickXEllis, I really didn't want to include some yaoi in this fanfic, and Really wanted to focus on just Straight Pairings. Besides, (3 again.) Want some NickXRo loving. XD Anyway, Onto the next chapter!

Rating now changed for language. I kinda rushed this. Bawwww.

"Throwing a pipe bomb!" Francis's voice cut through the screeching throng of infected, followed by the steady _beep beep beep_ of the pipe bomb far away. The commons scrabbled over each over to reach the ticking time bomb. Most of the hoard had surrounded it; attempting to silence it by throwing punches at it. These punches ended up hitting other commons; which in return, hit back. This set the whole hoard fighting amongst each other. Their attention was returned to the pipe bomb as soon at the beeping sound sped up. Before they could find out why it'd suddenly sounded faster, the pipe bomb exploded. Along with the infected, having limbs blown off. Internal organs, brain matter and blood covered the ground. At such a sight of incredible destruction; the survivors sighed in relief.

"God, They're so stupid." Zoey commented. It was rather stupid of her to say so; as they already knew that.

"I hate stupid vampires." Francis remarked.

"They're zombies, Francis. How many times... do I need to tell you?" Louis sighed in frustration. Francis shrugged.

"I hate being told stuff." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Same ol' Francis. What would we do without you?" Again, Francis shrugged. _Obviously couldn't find something to hate in that sentence. _Zoey couldn't help but smirk stupidly at the thought of Francis being unable to find something to hate in a sentence.

"What you grinning at?" Francis asked, eyebrow cocked. Zoey replied with a casual 'nothing'. Francis's facial expression didn't change. Zoey gave him a light nudge.

"It's nothing, Francis." She reassured him. He shrugged and went back to looking forward while walking, occasionally picking off the stray common infected. Louis limped up to Zoey; smirking. He gave Zoey a 'I know what's going on' look while glancing over at Francis. Zoey rolled her eyes and looked away. Scanning the area, She spotted a hunter not so far away; crouched on the rooftop of a building; ready to pounce. She took careful aim with her pistol. She shot at the hunter hoping for the best. She knew the bullets had found their target when the hunter screeched in pain and fell the ground, face first. The hooded infected's neck snapped on contact with the ground; killing it instantly.

"Nice shot kid." Francis commented. Louis agreed with him. Zoey smiled at the praise before continuing their mindless trek. They had the faintest idea of where they were actually going. For the next hour or so, only the odd special infected was seen. The commons seem to have dried up too. _Obviously the victims of Ellis's reckless driving. _She started thinking about Ellis again. Was he alright? Did he miss us? And more importantly, where were they now? _Hopefully nearby. _Zoey was excited. She wanted to see Ellis, Rochelle, Coach and N-... okay, maybe not so much Nick. He was just an complete asshole. Ellis on the other hand... Was charming, pretty good looking and knew how to tell a good story. Even if it was about some guy who probably didn't exist. Deep in thought, Zoey hadn't noticed Louis was calling to her. _Big mistake. _She swore out loud as a hunter pounced on her back, knocking her to the ground. She lay winded for a moment before the hunter started swiping at her back, leaving scratch marks in her once pink jacket. She could hear bullets above her and sighed in relief when the hunter slumped the to the side, dead. She kicked the hunter's dead body, letting out her frustration for being caught while she was day dreaming.

"Thanks." She muttered to Louis and he held a hand out for her. She gratefully accepted. Louis pulled her to her feet and offered her some pain pills. She took them and downed a few. After slipping the near empty container into her jean pockets, she felt slightly better. _Thank the lord for those little pills._ Finally, after another hour of walking, the trio reached a small town. Their entrance was welcomed by a small hoard of infected, which were dispatched quickly by Louis's submachine gun and Zoey's pistols. (Francis's shotgun had ran out of ammo long ago.)

"They need to work on greeting people, Seriously!" Louis spat out while trying to catch his breath. The ridiculous image of Louis teaching infected good manners flashed through her head, and Zoey couldn't help but laugh. Francis rolled his eyes and continued through the abandoned town. Turning left into a small, cluttered street.

"Hey guys, are we going to check the buildings for supplies?" Zoey asked. Francis turned to Zoey.

"Sure. Let's check that one first." He gestured with the butt of his shotgun to the building to the left of the group. Just from the outside, it looked like a complete utter mess. The door hung off it's hinges, and the once clean porch colored a dark dingy red. Corpses, both young and old were littered about outside.

"This house couldn't get any creepier, could it?" Zoey sarcastically remarked. Louis shrugged.

"I hate creepy houses." Zoey rolled her eyes before going up the porch stairs. The wood under her feet creaked. Zoey approached and gingerly laid a hand on the door, which gave a groan of protest at the touch. Zoey pushed a little harder, determined to knock it off its hinges. The door creaked loudly as a warning before falling off its rusted hinges. Zoey jumped back in time to avoid getting hit by the falling door. This caused Zoey to jump into Louis, who let out a loud yelp of surprise. This attracted a few commons, which came rushing towards them, intent on destroying the source of the sound.

"Ah, Bullshit." Was all Zoey got to say as the hoard could be seen coming round the corner of the small street. Francis was lucky to find a bloody axe on the ground. He picked it up and adopted a fighting stance. Louis followed suit, aiming his submachine gun and shooting down the first few infected. The group began unloading lead into the infected's bodies, watching each one fall with satisfaction. Busy taking down the commons, none of the trio had noticed the spitter creeping up behind them. The spitter's harsh squeal was the only warning was all they got before the spitter's green acid spit covered the ground. The acid landed between Francis and Zoey, cutting her off from the two men. Cursing fluently under her breath; she continued killing each common infected that tried to rush her while waiting for the goo to dissolve. The string of commons never seemed to end. _There must've been quite a few people living here, despite the size of the god damn place. _Distracted again, Zoey didn't seem to hear the racking yet familiar coughs of the smoker. Zoey turned on her heel, searching for the lanky special infected. _Sneaky bastard._ The coughs could be heard again; but louder. The other two were holding out fine; stopping the infected from getting too close.

"Come out, you cancerous bastard." She hissed in frustration to no one in particular. As if on queue, the Smoker's long slimy appendage shot out from the house they were intended to search only a few minutes ago. The smoker's tongue wrapped itself around Zoey's torso, and start pulling her back towards the house.

"Shit! Guys, A little help!?" Was all she shouted before the tongue's grip on her got tighter. She dropped her gun and moved her hands to the tongue constricting her; attempting to pull it off. Her attempts were in vain, as it was simply bound around her too tight. To make matters worse, the other two didn't seem to hear her. She tried to call for help again; but couldn't get the words out. The smoker's grip was simply too tight and getting tighter every second. Black spots danced at the edge of her vision. That, and she felt dizzy and light headed. Within seconds, she was infront of the owner of the appendage constricting her. Its mutated face swayed slightly; the massive boils jiggling with movement. It sickened her. Its one yellow eye glowed cruelly, and what was left of its mouth seemed to twist into a smile. It raised one vicious clawed hand, poised to strike. The boils on it's arm swayed with the movement. It's fingernails, – now claws looked menacing, and it's slowly decaying skin seemed to glisten in the orange light that flooded through the cracks in window. It tensed, about to bring down its arm when the piercing sound of a bullet echoed throughout the small building.

"What the..." The Smoker let out a gasp (?) of surprise; entire body tensing before it fell over dead. Zoey examined quickly. A bullet was lodged in the back of the smoker's skull. Blood coated the thin layer of hair, in messy clumps which formed around the site of the wound. Sighing in relief, Zoey looked around for her saviour. Although to her dismay, couldn't find hide or hair of Louis and Francis. _Then who shot it? _Pushing the confusing question out of her mind, she ran to help her two teammates. Fortunately, They'd killed all the commons and now both stood, panting heavily and trying to regain their breath. Infected corpses lay scattered around them, limbs missing on several and bullet shells everywhere.

"Jesus Zoey, where were you during that?" Louis asked, panting heavily in-between words.

"Sorry guys, Smoker got me." Zoey replied apologetically. "So, who shot it?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't. Hey Francis-" He yelled to the biker, who'd gotten his breath back and taken to nudging the corpses of infected with his foot. He'd looted a AK-47 from the corpse of a cop. Francis turned to face Zoey and Louis at mention of his name.

"Did you shoot that smoker?"

"What smoker?"

"The one that got zo- Oh shit, TANK!" Louis yelled, pointing to the gargantuan infected that was thundering towards them on heavy meaty hands. If you could really call them hands anymore. It looked pissed. Incredibly pissed. Deciding it was close enough, it stopped and scanned the area around it. It ran over to a small car, lifting it over it's head with ease. It flung the car with relatively simple ease, grunting in triumph as it watched the small car sail down the road. Zoey jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the said object. Francis and Louis had jumped the other way, also lucky enough to avoid being hit by the small car.

"Shoot the fucking tank!" Francis voice sounded over the crashing sounds of the car hitting the ground until it came to a halt, buried in a building at the far end of the street. Zoey had jumped back into the house she'd just gotten out of again. _Oh, the irony._ She could hear the sounds of bullets being fired, and the tank's calls of anger. Zoey stepped out to join them fight, standing on the near-wrecked porch. She began firing at the outraged beast. The bullets seemed to do nothing but piss it off more.

"Aim for its face, guys!" She shouted to the other two whom were firing madly at the tank, which was getting closer and closer with each second that passed. The survivors began firing madly into the tank's face. It roared in rage when the bullets found their mark, embedding themselves into the creature's thick skin. One bullet had found its way into the tank's eye, blinding it. It raised a massive fist to its face, trying to remove the offending object. Although it was in vain, and it's thick sausage fingers did nothing but aggravate the wound. After realising it couldn't do anything for it's now useless eye, it decided to throw another projectile. It's meaty hands dug into the ground and emerged with a massive rock shaped projectile. Zoey cursed in frustration at the persistent infected. _Will it fucking __die__ already!?_ She thought to herself. She continued unloading lead into its now bloody and scarred face before ducking back into the house for cover. For a few seconds, she heard nothing. They seemed to last an age. Assuming it was dead, she ran back onto the porch. What happened next was all a blur. Loud foot steps could be heard behind her, the screams of '_Zoey, look out_' could be heard very clearly infront of her. She turned to face the tank; but saw nothing but a massive rock coming towards her. _Incredibly fast._ Her mind blanked, unsure of what to do. _This is it._ Her mind spoke to her, giving up. She raised one of her arms to her face, despite the useless effect it'd have on the rock coming towards her. Then, a iron grip placed itself on Zoey's upper forearm, and yanked her back.

"You ain't dyin' on my watch, missy." A thick southern accent told her. She fell on her rear, on the floor. Glancing back at the spot were she'd just stood. The rock had buried itself into what was left of the porch. Zoey sighed heavily in relief. Pulling herself to her feet, she glanced up to look at her saviour. Due to the lack of light, she could roughly only see the shape of his face. From what she could see, he had a well structured face, which was littered with quite a few scars. The most obvious one was the one that tore into the bridge of his nose. The top of his head was obscured by a baseball cap. His eyes were focused on the door down the hallway she'd been dragged down. He stared at it for quite sometime, finger on the trigger of his pistol. Assuming it was safe, he lowered the pistol and gazed at Zoey. His light green eyes scanned Zoey, from head to toe. He smiled warmly before looking back at the entrance. Somewhere in the building; something had entered. The floor under said intruder creaked, barely able to take the weight. Zoey stupidly asked:

"Do you think it's the tank?" Her saviour stiffened, raising one calloused finger to her lips in an attempt to quiet her. "Don't shus-" Zoey began in a whisper, before the saviour pushed her to the ground, narrowly avoiding a well aimed fist; which buried itself in the wall infront of it. The tank then entered through the rickety doorway, its hulking frame seeming even bigger from the ground. It grunted, looking around for its 'prey'. Upon seeing them, It grunted in pleasure, before bringing it's massive arms up, intending to smash its victims into the ground.

"Ah, Fuck!" The stranger shouted, before rolling to the side and unloading bullet after bullet into the tank's already scarred face. It roared in anger before bringing down it's meaty fists. Focusing on the stranger, it'd completely missed Zoey, but one balled up fist struck her saviour. He cried out in pain, before aiming the gun one last time, and firing. Due to a stroke of pure luck, the bullet tore through the creature's skull and into it's small brain. It let out a dying gasp before falling over dead. The other survivor and Zoey had to roll out of the way again, just avoiding becoming squished under the tanks now-lifeless body. Sighing heavily in relief, Zoey turned to the new survivor.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it missy, I was glad to help ya." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear while grinning ear to ear. "So, whats ya name?"

"It's Zoey, and yours?"

"It's Ke-"

"Kid, ya okay?"

"Zoey, You alive?" Both Louis's and Francis's concerned voices asked, afraid of what they might come across. Said pair of survivors entered through the doorway where the tank had made its unwelcome entrance. Upon seeing Zoey, their eyes went wide in relief.

"Aww, Thank god. That was quite a fight that tank put up, huh?" Louis said, before pulling Zoey into a tight embrace. "Thank the lord your alright."

Zoey returned the hug. "Yeah, it was all thanks to Ke..." Recalling she didn't know his name, she untangled herself from Louis and turned to the other survivor, who stood smiling. Said survivor was about to speak when Francis interrupted him.

"Zoe, Smoker behind you!" Francis aimed quickly and shot at the 'smoker'. Who yelped in surprise and dodged the bullet, which lodged itself in the wall behind him.

"Hey, calm it, would ya? I ain't one of those long-tongued fuckers!" Francis lowered the gun, shock clearly evident on his rough features.

"They can speak now?" He muttered to himself, more than anyone else. Louis then limped over to the utterly confused biker.

"Francis, Can't ya see that ain't no zombie? It's another survivor!" He then chose the time to sock Francis in the shoulder. "Hey there!" He spoke to the stranger who stood, alert in fear of getting shot at again. "Why don't ya come out here? Then we can speak more." The stranger glanced at Zoey, who nodded to reassure him.

Francis muttered something before leaving the way they'd come in. The rest followed.

"Hey, stranger, what's ya name? And Thanks for saving Zoey." Louis said to the southerner.

"It's Keith. And ya welcome, I'm here to lend a hand." _Keith?_ Zoey pondered. _Why did the name sound oddly familiar? _She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts before following the other two men out. The trio stood outside, all staring at newly named 'Keith'. He just grinned in return. Now it was brighter, Zoey took in how Keith looked. He was wearing a pair of black converses, with dark brownish gray jeans. He wore a dark blue top over that, tattered and ripped quite a bit. The hat upon his head was similar to the one Ellis wore, except it was dark red, and not the dark blue of Ellis's one. He had scraggly red hair, slightly curly at the ends and a small goatee. His eyes were a fabulous bright green and matched his face perfectly. Scars did indeed cover his face; proving he'd been through a lot.

"So, what brings ya here?" Keith asked, still smiling.

"We're off to new Orleans. We heard CEDA is still running there." Francis answered, not taking his eyes off Keith.

"What about you, Keith? And are you on your own?"

"I'm trying to find mah buddy. We got separated back in Savannah, ya see? We were gonna got to new Orleans together. And Yeah, I'm on mah own." Keith smiled proudly, acknowledging the fact he'd done fine so far on his own.

"We didn't ask for your life story, kid." Francis remarked. Keith's smile didn't falter. Zoey nudged Francis and told him to shut it.

"Ah. I hope your friends alright-" Zoey began.

"Alright? Of course he'll be alright! I've known him since we were just lil' un's. So... Headin' to New Orleans ya say?" Keith beamed. The trio nodded. "Ya mind if I tag along? I won't be a bother or nothin'. Just being on mah own is kinda... lonely, ya know? Besides, I really wanna find my buddy." Zoey was compelled to say yes, and so did Louis. Francis on the other hand-

"No. I ain't having no god damn hill billy follow me all the way to New Orleans." Francis replied.

"Aww, come on man! I promise I won't be a bother! I can fight and shit, too." Keith argued back.

"Come on Francis, The more the merrier, right?" Louis told Francis. Francis replied with a stare that could've killed if possible. Louis stared back, unfazed.

"I know-" Keith piped up. "I gotta safehouse nearby, why don't ya rest there, and we can talk more instead of just waitin' for more zombies to show up? I got tons of supplies as well. The two men stopped their staring match to stare at the southerner. Francis opened his mouth to insult the redneck, but Zoey interrupted him.

"You know Keith, That sounds like a great idea." Zoey said, speaking loudly, as if to drown Francis's snide comment out. "Why don't you lead us there?"

"Sure, if ya just follow me!" Keith replied and turned on his heel, walking towards the promised safehouse. Francis sighed before following, and the other two followed suit.

Ha ha ha. Don't I just fail? Its quite short, But I rushed because I wanted to submit this before bed. Anyway. Writing Keith was a Lot Harder than first though. I don't want to make him another Ellis, So hopefully I'll try not to. And Fear my actionless action sequences. Bawwww. Oh, I based Keith off this:

.com/art/Keith-147116641 Be sure to check it out. Anyway, The reviews were really nice, and you've given the best welcome ever. :3 Also, I think I'll stop the Yaoi parings on this fanfic. Save it for another one. Okay, Now I'll try to spend time on the next one. Reviews make me write faster. :Y HURRRRRRR.

Thanks. :Y Oh, and Keep deciding them pairings. NOW.


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid , Screwing up my line breaks. Arrrrrrgh.

Oh, Hi! I'm back.

Hey, Stop that 'Booing'. Pfft.

Ha ha. I fail. Good day, sir. If I've got anything wrong, sorry. My copy of L4D2 broke. BAWWW. Greatest resource gone. So, the next chapters will have to be from Nick's P.O.V.

Also, Haha, Sorry for not updating sooner. My mum broke her arm in two places, and I had to look after her for the past few days. Again, Sorry for OOCness. Bawww, If L4D worked properly....

*Ohey, Line break that isn't a linebreak.*

Keith led them through the now empty streets, navigating the area as if he'd lived here all his life. All the streets looked the same; dusty, filled with decaying bodies, and bullet shells all over the ground. This made it near impossible to remember a way out of the city, as everything seemed identical in rather ridiculous way. The only difference seemed to be the amount of bodies that lay across the long-abandoned streets. Keith stopped suddenly at a house located in a cul-de-sac. It had what looked like a safehouse door, which yet again didn't look like one of CEDA's official safe house doors. It looked like one which had been thrown together by an amateur builder. Zoey stared at it, taken in the overall shabbiness of it. Surely that sorry excuse for a door wouldn't protect them against a tank? As if Keith was reading her mind, he spoke.

"Don't chu worry none. That door can take a pissed tank, Like the one we saw earlier. I made it mah self as well, So it's one hundred percent safe." He reassured the trio.

"If you say so." Louis replied, raising an eyebrow. Keith stepped forward and opened said door. Francis went to enter the safehouse, but before he could do so, Keith blocked his way with his arm.

"Ladies first, mister." Francis snorted before letting Zoey walk past. She muttered a thanks to Keith, who tipped his hat in a polite gesture. Zoey's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the 'safe house'. All sorts of weapons, Guns and melee weapons lay huddled in one corner, while all sorts of medical equipment lay nearby. Medkits and pill capsules were clustered in a heap on a ancient looking table located at the back of the room.

"Shit, Ya been holding up pretty good then?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, Figured I'd be here a while, so I kinda... raided the city, no ones gonna miss the stuff anyways." He shrugged, before turning to face the group. "So, what about you guys? How long have ya been travelling for?"

Zoey went to answer, but thought before doing so._ How long have we been travelling for? Three weeks? A month? Two months? When did this entire shit storm start anyway?_

"One month, Two weeks." Came Francis's reply. _One month and two weeks? They'd been out here for that long? The days seemed to fly by though, so I guess one month and a half seemed roughly correct._

"Well, ya seemed to hold out pretty good." Keith commented. "So, Ya gonna rest here for the night then?" He paused, waiting for their answer. "Ah, I give ya some time to talk n' shit. I'll be right back." Keith then disappeared into a room Zoey hadn't noticed before. He could be heard moving about, searching for something. _What?_ Francis's leather glove clad hand grabbed Zoey and dragged her to the corner of the room. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So, What are we gonna do guys?" Louis piped up, destroying the silence.

"Well, Can't we do what Keith suggested? Stay here for the night?" Zoey said, although too tired to argue.

"We were going to anyway, despite the fact I hate rednecks." Zoey rolled her eyes at the immature comment. Well, at least he wasn't complaining about staying... that much.

"Okay, glad we got that solved." Zoey replied rather bluntly.

"Then what? We following your boyfriend?" Francis asked, a smirk on his lips.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, Come on. he was shouting about marrying you, for crying out loud."

"Yeah, That was just him though. See me shouting about weddings?"

"Well-"

"Anyway, getting off topic, we following them or not?" Louis interrupted. Francis snorted.

"I thought we weren't going to give CEDA another chance?"

"We're not. We just have a better chance of survival with them. Besides, They'll learn that CEDA abandons a lot of people." Zoey tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, awaiting her team mates responses.

"I guess your right." Louis said. "Anyway, with survival, we barely scraped through with four. Now, with Bill... gone, What chance do three have?" Louis was right, but wrong at the same time. There _wasn't_ three. There were four.

"Louis, We aren't a trio anymore." Zoey said, cocking her head in the direction of where Keith was, still searching for something. Louis seemed to understand, and nodded.

"We aren't having that hick follow us." Francis argued, spitting out the words.

"And, Why not?" Zoey argued back; arms crossed.

"I hate hicks."

"Well, that's not a good reason. Try again." Francis huffed in annoyance, while trying to find a decent recent not to let the 'hick' tag along.

"He'll slow us down?..." Francis said, although it was rather pointless.

"Well, when I checked, Keith was able to avoid being smashed into the ground. Now, that takes a lot of speed and energy to do that." Zoey replied, silently rejoicing that she was winning the -rather pointless- argument.

"Okay, Doesn't matter. He's NOT coming." Francis commented, in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"He is, Got it?"

"He isn't." Francis replied, voice slightly louder. Louis looked slightly uncomfortable. It was normally Francis and Bill arguing.

"God, stop acting like that asshole in the white suit. He is." Zoey said through clenched teeth. In the background, more noises could be heard from the room Keith was in. The sound of a pot falling onto the floor could be heard; the noise echoing throughout the safehouse. A short string of curses followed after.

"He isn't Zoey, and That's final."

"He is, Francis." Zoey said, voice rather loud now.

"Found it!" Keith's southern drawl echoed throughout the safehouse, and a flustered Keith ran into the room, a large-ish silvery-gray box in his arms. "Finally, thought I'd never be able to heat them ready meals!" He looked pleased with himself. "Oh, where are mah manners? Ya hungry? I got tons of food n' shit out back."

At the mention of food, the trio drooled at the thought of actually eating something half decent. After living on poor rationed food; mainly snack bars and the odd tin of cold beans, ready meals seemed like five star cuisine.

"So, what ya got?" Louis asked, while smiling. Keith gently set the microwave down, and ran back into the room he'd just come out of. He emerged with a cardboard box in his arms; packed with ready meals. He set the box down next to the microwave, and quickly scanned the room for a plug socket. Upon finding one, positioned above a counter at the far end of the room. He laughed before picking up the microwave and taking it over to the counter. While Keith was setting it up, Zoey, Francis and Louis walked over to the near broken cardboard box and peered in.

"Aww man, jackpot." Louis said, joy clearly evident on his features.

"Okay, I don't hate this."

"I second that." Zoey commented, looking at the sight before her. All sorts of ready meals lay stacked on top of each other. Louis reached in, brushing aside some of the top packages away, to reveal more variety of ready meals at the bottom.

"M'kay, I got it all set up."

-Again, Linebreak, But hey, would kill it.-

A few hours had passed, and all four of the survivors sat in a circle on the floor. Empty ready-meal packets lay scattered over the floor, with the odd beer can joining the mess. Louis and Francis had gone scouting around the room that Keith had found the microwave in. They were lucky enough to come across a few six-packs of beer. Francis looked like he was close to tears on discovering the brew. "I don't hate this, either." was his comment.

They'd taken the alcohol back to Zoey and Keith, who'd just finished eating. Within ten minutes, Francis was on his third beer. Keith on his second, while Louis and Zoey had taken it slow; still on their first. Zoey didn't really like the taste of beer anyway. It tasted... weird? And had that nasty after-taste. Louis didn't mind the taste, but didn't want to end up like Francis, who already seemed pissed. He was rambling on about the things he hated. No one was paying attention, talking between themselves while Francis counted the celebrities he hated.

"So-" Keith began, voice barely audible above Francis's drunken rambles- "Where ya from, and what did ya do before all of this?"

"Well, I was a college student." This earned a interested 'ooh' from Keith. Louis already knew, so he just nodded. Zoey, Francis, Louis and Bill had spent many an evening talking about each other, so the news wasn't new to Louis. "But... I spent a lot of my time watching horror movies. Mainly those cheesy zombie ones. Paid off in the end, I guess."

"Nice. What about you, Louis?"

"Well, I worked at an IT company, as Junior Systems Analyst. I was gonna quit my job, but then, this happened."

"Cool. I woulda liked to get a job in computers n' stuff. But, I'm not that great with em'. Last one I had, Blew up. Never knew why, or how. My buddy saw it all." Keith smiled, obviously happy at thinking about past memories. "So, what about him?" He asked, gesturing to Francis. (Who was still talking complete bull.)

"Well... I don't think Francis had a job, really." Zoey said. "He was just a biker." Zoey looked over her shoulder at Francis, who looked as if he was about to fall asleep. "Who hates a lot of things."

"A lot, guessin' from all the talkin' hes been doin' tonight." They all glanced the biker, who was currently snoring. Might as well give him beer more often if he was going to be this quiet.

"So, Keith" Zoey cleared her throat before continuing. "What did you do?"

"Well, I lived back in Savannah. Nice place, by the way. I worked with mah buddy. We used to fix cars up. Mechanics, yeah. We fixed up cars reaaalll nice. Ah, I miss him."

"Miss who?"

"Well, mah buddy. Despite all the trouble he gets me in. I remember one time, he dragged me along fishing, okay? Because our friend Dave told him there was this massive white fish there n' shit. So, he dragged me along. We went to where the waters deepest, and waited." He suddenly stopped, lost in thought. "For like... Three hours. Then, He saw these two white circles n' told me those were it's eyes." He smiled again. "So, he like cast his rod, and the hook sunk into it's eye. Well, it wasn't an eye, ya see?" Zoey just smiled, letting him continue. Louis looked generally lost. "It was this guys _ass._ He jumped up, naked n' shit. He was sooooo pissed, having this hook in his ass. He musta lost his pants or somethin'. Anyways, he came running and me, naked, wavin' his fist n' all. Mah buddy had already ran off, so I got the blame, ya see? That's how I got this scar here." He pointed to a scar on his right forearm. Zoey broke down laughing at the sheer stupidity of it all. Louis laughed aswell. (Francis was still snoring.)

"So" Zoey said through bursts of giggles, "What was your buddy's name?"

"Oh, his name was Ellis." Keith answered. Zoey ceased laughing. _Ellis? Wait... Ellis had a friend named Keith..._ The truth hit Zoey like a ton of bricks. Zoey turned to look at Louis, who seemed to think the same thing, judging from his expression. This was the Keith that Ellis had informed them about. But... Just incase...

"So, How'd you get that scar?" Zoey asked, pointing to a burn scar on Keith's arm.

"Well, I was trying to help mah buddy with his cooking, he was trying to cook this turkey, okay? And he suggested this faster way of doin' it, Ya know, Deep frying it, so I did it. It kinda... went wrong, and I got burnt."_ That was correct. Ellis mentioned Keith deep frying turkey. _

"And, that one?" Zoey asked again, pointing to another burn mark on his forearm.

"Well, Interestin' story behind this one. It was nearly bonfire night, and We were gonna make fireworks n' shit. Me and Ellis, I mean. So, instead of buyin' em, cause we didn't have much money, we made our own. It went wrong again, and I got that scar." _Again, Another story that Ellis had mentioned. So, this was Keith. The Keith that Ellis knew._

"Your quite prone to Injuries then?"

"Prone?" Keith asked, obviously not familiar with the word.

"You get hurt a lot." Zoey rephrased, hoping he'd understand this time.

"Ah, yeah. Half the time, it's only cause I'm followin' Ellis around. I'm always getting' hurt near him."

"I see." Zoey said, a smiling forming on her lips.

-*another linebreak thingy that really isn't a linebreak. :Y*-

A few more hours had passed, in which the trio had spent conversing about their lives before the infection. The stories Keith had to tell were interesting, including his side of the story for many of Ellis's exaggerated tales. It was pretty late now, roughly two in the morning. No one cared, as time really didn't matter that much anymore, in a way. All the beer had been drunk, bottles lay scattered across the floor. Now extremely tired, the trio had unrolled the sleeping bags. (They'd left Francis alone, who was still snoring.)

"Well, guys, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna hit the sack." Louis announced to Keith and Zoey. Louis then went over to his sleeping bag, before climbing in, and starting to drift off.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna too." Zoey said, following suit and doing the same.

"M'kay." Keith said. "Ima keep watch for a lil' bit longer. Doubt nothin' will disturb us, but I ain't tired." Zoey mumbled 'okay', as she was too tired to string together a decent response. This didn't bother Keith, who pulled up a seat beside the safehouse door.

Zoey slowly drifted into sleep, mind surprisingly blank. _I guess the talking did me good._ Zoey said to herself, as she slowly gave into sleep. It felt nice to have a nice long talk, without fear of being attacked. It felt nice to feel... normal, in a sense. While they'd been talking, Zoey had felt like everything was back to normal. No green flu, no infection. Just her and friends, simply talking. Zoey comforted herself with the thoughts that she'd felt normal, until sleep consumed her.

All was quiet. Only the odd moaning sound from a common infected could be heard. Apart from that, nothing. It was peaceful, nearly resembling what life _used_ to be like.

Well, that was good enough.

urm what linebreak again-

Well, That was terrible. :Y

OOCNESS Overload. And urm

Yeah

Keith has stories. And HIS SIDE of the stories that Ellis talks about. And, urm due to my L4D2 breaking, I can't continue it from Zoey's P.O.V for a while. (NO, I can't be asked to watch playthroughs of the levels FFFF) So it'll be from Nick's FFFF.

Oh, keep saying which pair you want. Thanks :Y BYE. (Yes, I rushed this again Hahawhut.)


	4. Chapter 4

I do apologise for my terrible ability to update quickly. :Y Ohonhon. I finally got L4D, (360 version, which sucks.) So, hopefully the characters won't be so OOC next time.

Oh, Chapter one and two will eventually be redone, as I hate them. :Y FFFFFF. Oh yeah, Also This story will follow the L4D2 survivors as well, haha.

Edit – Oh... I traded L4D for L4D2 :'D And Oh jeez.. I've kinda lost the drive to finish this :/

_Oh yes, Please decide them pairings :Y Thank you~_

- HEY DAT LINEBREAK-

"Hey, did I ever tell you guys about the time me n' Keith-"

"Dear god, Overalls, Shut it."

"Oh Nick, lighten up." Rochelle nudged Nick lightly, who frowned in response.

"It's the zombie apocalypse, and I'm supposed to be happy? What about, may I ask?"

"Happy that your still alive, idiot." Nick rolled his eyes and frowned again. _Yeah, I'm glad I'm alive, and having to fight off zombies every day. _Damn this infection. Damn the world. When Nick arrived at Savannah, in hopes of conning some stupid hicks. Although, he didn't expect that bloody green flu to come and turn his world upside down. _Bastards._

Then, getting dumped with three complete strangers to top it off. A hick, some reporter trying to make it big time and some overweight coach. _What's the point of an OVERWEIGHT coach? _The thought of him teaching was ridiculous. Although, he must've been fitter ten years ago. Nick hadn't been with them long, but he had to admit, they were okay. _Okay._ They'd saved him tons of times already, and weren't much of a bother. Nick -_almost-_ felt bad at planning to abandon them once a safe option had shown itself. Well, doesn't matter anyway. He planned to leave from the beginning. He even told them he wasn't going to stick around much longer anyway. The only reason he was still with them was due to the fact he needed them to survive. They were just strangers who was forced to work with to survive. If they died, he didn't care. Not one bit. _Look out for number one._ That was rule Nick had always known, and intended to stick by it.

As if they'd care anyway. When -_if_- everything went back to normal, he'd quickly been forgotten. Rochelle – Whom Nick respected for her attitude to the situation she was in- would finally hit big time with her job. Nick would see her plastered over the TV and newspaper, while conning people out of their hard earned cash. Coach... well, Who knows. Might lose some weight, you never know. Ellis would try to find that stupid redneck friend of his and continue fixing cars in that wreck of a town he lived in. Yes, Life would continue, while Nick would drift from town to town, conning the innocent and gullible. That sounded good, yes.

Again, would life ever be the same? Or would it always be like this? Constantly looking out for each other, trying to survive and live to see the end of each day? No wonder most immunes killed themselves early on. Death sounds like a much preferable option than this heck hole. Although a pessimist, Nick clung onto the faint hope that life would go back to normal. Again, the pessimist in Nick constantly reminded him that he wasn't going to survive. Besides, Nick didn't even know the date anymore.

"Hey guys, do ya ever think I'll see that Zoey gal again? She was like an angel..." Ellis asked, not caring if he got a reply or not. Nick, obviously not in a happy mood, decided to try and break the boy's cheerful spirit.

"You do know why she refused the offer to come with us right? I doubt she wanted some love-sick hick fussing over her." This earned Nick a rough jab in the side from the butt of Rochelle's gun.

"Nick!" She hissed, glaring at Nick before turning to the discouraged redneck. "Yeah, I bet you'll see her again, Ellis." She gave the redneck an encouraging smile. He returned it before going into one of those stupid stories about Keith. Now... seriously, who lives -if this 'Keith' character actually existed- lives through all that crap Ellis had bored them about? Nah, That was impossible. Who lives through getting stabbed, burnt the odd few times, run over by his OWN lawnmower and god knows what else? No one, that's who. (_Well, maybe a tank could?) _The group continued their almost smooth drive through the city, the almost silent atmosphere only being broken by the hick's constant flow of seemingly never-ending stories. (which Nick, Coach or Rochelle interrupted before they could hear the end.) Eventually, the groups hour long drive came to an end when a build up of abandoned cars stopped them. Nick let a string of curses fall from his lips when he saw the wreckage. Coach sighed heavily while Rochelle stayed quiet. The group sat in silence for a minute or two, before getting out of the now-bloodied stock car.

"So..." Ellis broke the silence. "What do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious kid? We find a way around. Which..." Coach looked around, eyes resting on the motel he could see from his position. "Is over there." He raised a battered arm and pointed. All eyes looked to where he was pointing. Nick groaned in annoyance. Coach glared at the younger man. "If no one has any better ideas, I say we head off." Nick opened his mouth to protest for the sake of it, but thought better of it and didn't say anything. Coach gave a satisfied nod before going round to the boot of the car. He opened it and stood back, letting the rest of the team grab a weapon and a medkit from the back. Nick selected a shotgun and took his medkit. He waited as the others selected their weapon. When they were all ready; they finally set off. For the first few minutes the group passed through the maze of abandoned cars with ease, only having to kill the odd common infected.

"Hey, Whispering Oaks! shit, I used to go here when I was a kid!" Coach said, joy clearly evident in his deep voice when he noticed the board containing an advert about some place called 'Whispering Oaks'. Nick scoffed.

"Great, Now we can die here as adults." Nick said, ignoring the scowls he got off the rest of the team. He shrugged in response and continued walking, a little ahead of the group. (Making sure to be in range of help if a smoker or hunter attacked.) Not so far away, in the inhuman squealing noises that belonged to a spitter could be heard. The others heard it and tensed, looking around for said infected.

"HEADS UP!" Ellis yelled, pointing at the same time to the incoming spray of acid. It landed, separating Nick and Rochelle from Coach and Ellis. All stepped back to avoid the goo, and waited for the deadly substance to dissolve. Although, to make matters worse, Ellis's shouting had attracted a small horde of infected. Nick aimed his shotgun at the nearest common who was currently rushing at him. Nick was about to pull the trigger when the infected's head exploded, showing Nick in a shower of flesh and brain matter. He looked at Rochelle; a triumphant look plastered on her face.

"Damn Ro, Great shot." Rochelle smiled before continuing to kill off some more infected. For the next minute, while the acid from the spitter (which Rochelle had killed with her incredible aim.) was slowing dissolving, Nick and Rochelle killed off the horde, with Coach and Ellis killing the odd infected. Eventually the corpses of the infected lay at the group's feet. They then continued on, Nick making sure to kick the corpse of the spitter.

"Bitch." Nick muttered as he passed it. The group finally passed the pile up of cars, weaving in and out of them. They followed the road which led onto a highway road. (Which also had loads of abandoned cars.) The next few minutes passed without much trouble, the only nuisance came in the form of a hunter, which was dispatched quickly by Ellis's gun. He spent the next minute bragging about it before Rochelle shushed him. Nick and Coach sighed in relief. The went down the highway road until they came to the motel Coach had spotted from the stock car. They all jumped onto the roof of one of the Motel's buildings before walking onto one of the walkways outside the Hotel's rooms.

"Hey guys, Why don't we split up n' search for supplies?" Ellis suggested.

"Okay. Guys, pair up and search the rooms." Coach ordered. Rochelle and Ellis paired up, leaving Coach and Nick. Rochelle and Ellis walked off, to search the rooms that were further away from them. Even from here, Nick could hear Ellis talking about Keith. _God, The kid would be useless at stealth._

"Kay, Just you n' me, Nicolas." Nick scowled at the mention of his name. He hated it when they referred to him as 'Nicolas'. _Nick would do, Wouldn't it? _Coach must've known it annoyed Nick early on.

"Whatever." Nick huffed, before clambering through the window of the first motel room. On Finding nothing, he backed out again, before ducking into the next room. Coach followed; slowly climbing through the shattered window. Nick went into the bathroom and quickly scouted around, looking for pain pills or medkits. He opened the room's medicine cabinet and smiled when he saw two capsules of pain pills on the shelf. He took both, slipping one into his jacket pocket. He held the other one, and offered it to Coach. He took it and also put it into his trouser pocket. Coach and Nick headed out again. Before they went into the next room, Ellis's voice could be heard.

"Ah, Shit! Kill the bitch, Kill the Bitch!" Ellis yelled, before the loud shriek of a pissed off witch could be heard.

"I'm trying!" Rochelle yelled above the witch's screech. Frantic gunshots followed, and Coach and Nick craned their necks to look in the direction of Ellis, who'd leapt out of the room he was in. The small hunched figure of the witch followed, claws madly slicing the air, trying to shred the hick to ribbons. Rochelle then followed too, trying to kill the witch. Ellis fell onto the floor and tried to crawl away; hands madly trying to pull himself away from the enraged infected. The boy's arms were covered with cuts; from the shards of glass that littered the floor beneath him. The witch caught up with ease, and began her manic slashing. Coach and Nick ran towards the boy, pumping lead into the witch. Rochelle joined in, madly firing at the infected. The witch gave out one last scream before falling down dead, on top of Ellis.

"Ah, shit, get her off!" Ellis moaned, trying to push the witch's corpse off. Nick went to help and kicked said infected off, taking pleasure in watching her bullet-ridden corpse flop to the ground. Coach lent Ellis a hand and pulled the redneck to his feet. He looked incredibly rough, claw marks over all his arms and back. Nick sighed before his hand dove into his pocket and handed Ellis his pain pills. The boy had lost his medkit earlier, when the horde had struck.

"Aww thanks Nick. I guess I better say sorry for earlier."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Callin' that spitter ya mom."

"What? You little bast-"

"Nick!" Coach interrupted, cutting off the sound of Nick's choice swear word. "Play nice, both of ya." Ellis looked away, to avoid Coach's stare. Nick, being the stubborn ass of the group, glared back. Coach soon gave up the immature staring contest, leaving Nick smiling in triumph. Coach walked over to the other two, who stood around waiting; guns in hand.

"Kay, let's go. There might be safehouse near, as I don't fancy another encounter with a witch." Coach said, a hint of fear in his deep voice. Content with this, the group started their dangerous trek towards the safehouse. 'Where ever _that_ is.', Nick thought bitterly. Two minutes later, they'd come to a incredibly steep slope.

"Ah, fucking brilliant." Nick spat. "Who's going first? I'll kick them down it." This earned Nick two hostile glares. (Ellis was trying to find another way down.)

"Okay, We're going to have to slide down. If anyone has got any better ideas, speak up now, ya hear?" Rochelle said.

"Fine." Nick said, before starting to safely slide down. A loud yell then split the air, followed by a loud thump. Rochelle, Coach and Nick looked down to find Ellis in a heap on the small mound of earth that jutted out halfway down the slope, stopping the boy from getting any serious harm.

"I'm good guys! Lucky this here ledge cushioned mah fall, eh?" Rochelle breathed out a sigh of relief. Following Ellis's clumsy mistake, the other three used the mound of earth to break their slide, therefore making the distance between the top and bottom of the slope shorter. Eventually, Coach finally arrived at the bottom, and the mismatched group set off. Their footsteps through the ankle-deep water had attracted the attention of a small horde, which was dispatched quickly by the team's guns. A jockey had tried to steer Rochelle into danger aswell, but it'd been killed quickly by Coach's excellent aim.

"Okay, everyone good?"

"Yeah.. Ah shit, we're near the theme park! I 'member when Me and Keith went this way, back in the summer n' shit. Before all this started, kay-"

"Well, wasn't that fucking obvious." Nick interrupted. "Who goes to a theme park in a zombie apocalypse?" Nick said, but then realised he'd pretty much screwed that comment up.

"Nick, we are." Rochelle stated bluntly.

"Oh, shut up."

"Hate being corrected, eh?" Rochelle said, before proceeding to shoot dead the hunter crouching behind Nick dead. The conman jumped at first, assuming the gun had been aimed at him. He then head the gun shot and looked behind to see the corpse of the hunter.

"Thanks." He muttered to Rochelle as she passed him. The team then had to trek up another incredibly steep hill, to find themselves in a empty car park. A few abandoned cars lay dotted around, doors open. The corpses of infected lay around too, as if someone else had already been here. _More survivors? Or did a tank just throw a massive bitch fit?_ All survivor's hopes were raised when they saw a small building at the far end of the car park, complete with that door which ensured safety. Ellis and Rochelle ran ahead, eager to get there first, leaving the two older men behind. Coach started walking towards the safehouse, taking his time, ignoring the calls of 'hurry up' from Ellis. Coach and Nick finally entered the safehouse, scowling at the mock cheers from both younger members of the team. They then shut the safehouse door, and started patching up their wounds.

-Ohwow!-

Urm.

I'm so bad at updating, and lazy ending is incredibly lazy-


End file.
